


Terran Emperors

by hikarufly



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarufly/pseuds/hikarufly
Summary: After Emperor Philippa Georgiou gives (mirror) Michael the order, she reunites with (mirror) Lorca, the traitor, to seek revolution. This is a missing scene I wanted to see because reasons.English is not my first language.





	Terran Emperors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cappyforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cappyforever/gifts).



Finally: she had receive the order. “Catch Lorca, he is a traitor, an impostor: he has tried a coup and has failed”.

The Emperor Philippa Georgiou was still in charge, and she was filled with rage. Who better than Michael Burham, the Emperor though, the girl that she had raised as a daughter, could take care of destroying the enemy that she had always had so close? She knew that Lorca was special to Michael, and what a disappointment he would be to her...

But he was not. Michael Burnham, the one that the Emperor called her daughter, had actually turned against her. Since she had bloomed into adulthood, the reverence and affection she had had on Lorca, her new father figure after her true parents died, had become something other.

A few days after Michael was appointed Captain of the ISS Shenzhou, Lorca met with her on Earth. Philippa had left just after the order was given by her personally, so Michael was more than ever the owner of her own time. That was the first time she called him Gabriel, the first time they kissed. She felt strange and yet excited. She believed she had gone too far, though, and tried to restrain herself... but failing to. Her conduct during her time as Captain was exemplary at first, and then exceptional. She won the Valor, Master of Poisons, and 100 Kills medals during the years: at every new achievement Lorca was there, by her side, to sustain her, to encourage her and to woo her, in every sense of the word.

The ISS Shenzhou fought side by side with the ISS Buran, Captain Gabriel Lorca's ship, against the enemies of the Empire. Together, they defeated a fighting squadron of Vulcan's battleships, both in the skies and on the ground, on long and distant planets. Over the bodies of dead enemies, they consummated their union for the first time: it was lust, and passion, maybe even love.

The crew of the Shenzhou knew nothing of this. They were loyal to the Emperor, so Michael had to be careful. She had to find Gabriel, and escape with him, to find the resistance and regroup, to take the scepter for her and her lover.

When Lorca was detected, Michael insisted on taking a shuttle-craft to be less detectable and to capture him alone. She did not have to pretend it was personal, of course, but she fooled everyone. She was not going to capture him, she was taking his side.

Lorca managed to beam her on board his ship, and destroyed the shuttle-craft; they both escaped the battle and Michael was officially “presumed dead”. She was free.

«To warp, Commander Landry.» ordered Lorca, and when they engaged, she and Michael left the Bridge.

They rushed down corridors, as they found an empty elevator.

«Computer.» called the Captain. «To my quarters.»

The computer acknowledged.

«Computer, nobody else can enter this elevator.» added Michael. Lorca grinned, and his eyes seemed to be greener than ever. The computer responded affirmatively.

Not a moment later, Michael had thrown Gabriel against the opposite wall, with one hand on his chest, on the side not covered by the diagonal armor piece, and the other on his crotch. He grunted a little, half annoyed, half excited.

«You never wasted time, Michael.» he murmured, as his hand took her left breast, as lightly covered has the skin she was trying to reach on his chest. She demanded a kiss from his lips, slightly biting it.

«There is no time to waste in a war, Gabriel.» she replied directly to his ear. He overturned their position: she was now with her back against the wall, her wrists tight in his fists.

«I only regret I will waste time in taking this armor off you.» he explained, as she struggled to be set free. One of her hands slipped away, but his moved faster, and gripped her firmly between her legs. The trousers of those uniforms were made of so light a fabric she could feel the single bones in his fingers pressing onto her sex. She tried not to let him have his way so easily, and managed to capture his wrist now.

They stalled for a moment, then let go and found each other stepping away to regain strengths. Their breath became shorter, their smiles wilder and more malicious. They then ran into each other, as she jumped high enough to fall into his arms and circling his hips with her strong legs. They kissed again, as they were trying to devour each others' souls from their lips. The elevator's doors opened, and Lorca managed to move towards the door of his quarters and open them with one hand, pressing the controls with his palm. Michael stood back on her feet only when the doors had closed behind them and the rest of the ship was unable to disturb them. She ripped the straps that kept his armor on him, as he did with her. The rest of their uniform was so thin that when they embraced again he could feel her breasts pressing against his chest, and she could perceive his muscles tensing up against hers below their waists.

They made for the huge bed that Lorca had chosen for himself: without posts or obstacles, it consisted in a large mattress with a synthetic yet silk-like fabric elegantly made on it. Michael pushed him on it, stripping his trousers away in almost an angry move. To re-establish leadership, he tried to stand up again, but Michael was on him immediately, her knees on his sides, and her hands dedicated to take even his shirt away.

«You devil...» he managed to protest, as her wild smile made him fight harder to wipe it off her face. He stood up enough to push her back on the mattress, and to put his knees on her sides.

«You've been such a good girl until now. Why do you have to make it so complicated, Michael?» he reproached her, but her smile was still there.

«Because you like it. I know you do.» she simply replied. «If you want me to behave, you have the wrong person here.»

«I never said that.» he noted. He stood back on his feet, at the side of the bed, and she did that too. She stood in front of him: she still had her black suit, that left very little to the imagination and yet covered her completely, while he had only a pair of very tight boxers on. Michael pushed him back to a chair.

«If you move, I will stop, do you understand?» she said, and he sat down nodding.

She started to undress as slowly as she could. She took the lower hem of her shirt with crossed arms and moved her hands up to take it off. Lorca watched her chocolate-colored skin unveil under his eyes with anticipation, as a long lost treasure was emerging from deep waters. She did the same with her trousers, standing up with her black laced underwear. Her breath accelerated, her whole body tensed up pleasurably as she moved towards him, walking the few steps that separated them as a predator would do: elegantly, silently and deadly. She mounted him, only their underwear really separating them. He could feel her nipples hardened under her bra, made of a single piece of fabric, without seam lines.

«Do you know how Philippa told me about sex?» she asked, as she was talking about the weather. He didn't move but said no.

«When I first had my cycle she gave me the technical details, very graphically but not brutally. I found it a little bit disgusting but nothing more than that. When I was 16, she took me to Paris. Even if the Empire had taken life to a certain standard, there were still back alleys where prostitution still thrived.»

While she talked, she caressed his chest, moving her long fingers towards his belly button and the edge of his boxers. She looked at him like a curious child.

«She said I had to choose the best looking one and sleep with him, or her if I preferred the ladies.» she explained. «Sex was not about and would never be about love, for me or for her.»

Her hand slipped down the seams and found him already tensed up. He tried not to move, but he shivered a little.

«And she said that for the first time I had to be with a human: slaves are only good when there is nothing better around.» she continued, while her hands moved down even more and her eyes were directly in his.

«There was a very big man, his skin was darker than mine. I wanted to prove myself strong and worthy, so I chose the warrior.»

Michael took his testicles between her fingers, playing with them as they were marbles. He grunted a little, but smiled devilishly.

«The Emperor undressed me. She had made sure that my skin was hairless, as to look presentable at such an important time of my life I had no say in.» she continued. «I had to be brave, you see. She was watching and judging. The big man took me to a huge bed, bigger than yours, and made me lie down. At first, I felt nervous, but Philippa lay down with me in a similar state of undress and explained to me how he could pleasure me and how I could pleasure myself. She said nothing of pleasuring him: he was a piece of meat.»

Her fingers then took his cock, that was almost erect on his own accord, but started to move her closed hand up and down, lazily and slowly.

«She had her fun, I bled a little but I didn't enjoy it that much. I only liked sex when I was the one to decide when, how, and where.» she explained, as she stopped her movement to set him free from that last piece of clothing he had on.

«This is why you are giving the orders?» he asked.

«Did I give you orders that first time?» she replied.

«No, and you never did. But you didn't really need to speak, or ask. Am I wrong?»

Michael stood up and, talking his hand moved back to the bed, without taking her eyes off his.

«You're right. You understood everything, and I had nothing to ask, or demand.»

She lay down on the bed, as he moved on her and took her top and underpants off.

«So stop ordering, Michael.» he said to her ear, moving his hands to her groin. His index and middle finger caressed her mount of Venus and made their way between her labias to her clit. It was her time to startle slightly. At first, the tip of his fingers played with her gently, in circular movement and with gentle, regular small pushes. Then, as her breath shortened and he felt her getting wet under his fingers, his motions became bolder and made her moan. When he was satisfied with the state she was in, he stopped. The outrage in her eyes was so evident that he was not surprised when she overthrew him and mounted him. She took his cock again and decided to do as she always did: pleasuring herself as much as she could. She slipped onto him, making him penetrate her fully with one unique movement. They both expressed their satisfaction with a similar cry, and Michael started to ride him. Unlike with every other partner she ever had, Gabriel moved at her same pace, and met with every thrust and every move. He knew how to make her scream with pleasure, how to make her feel and how to get her exactly to the point where she wanted to be. Their fingers were intertwined and their arms made them push even harder. He reclined his head and so did she, but as much as she moved she could not reach climax, and the verge of it was driving her insane. He managed to restrain himself from coming, and slipped away from her, tooking her hips to push her under himself. Knelt on the bed, he took a pillow and put it under her and penetrated her again, moving his fingers to her clit to facilitate her. He finally came like an explosion, and met with the torrent of her orgasm soon after: they collapsed onto one another, grasping for air as they were drowning into pleasure. If not from love, passion could spring from total and perfect harmony between two beings such as them.

 

When they regained themselves, she stood on her side, looking at him staring at the ceiling.

«What are you looking at?» he asked.

«I don't know. The next Emperor?» she replied. He chuckled.

«Would you be happy about something like that?» Gabriel asked. She frowned.

«Happy? Do you want me to be happy?» Michael was surprised, but she also felt completely moved by the idea that he could truly be concerned about her happiness.

«Always, Michael. I always wanted you to be happy. I still do. And I also want you to take your rightful place, as Emperor.» he explained. «Philippa time's up. You should take her place on that throne.»

She fought back the tears. She was strong, and he was her man, now. He deserved better than to see her weak. Gabriel cupped her face with one hand, and she moved to make him caress her cheek.

«There will be a new order, and we can make it happen. There is so much more that we could do. We could wipe out the scum that keeps infesting our territories. We could feast on as many kelpien as we could master. None will stand in our way.» he said, and she looked at him with the calm fury of leaders.

«Soon?» she asked. «I am done waiting.»

He nodded.

«Sooner than our enemies think.»

 

A few days later, the Empire stroke: the Buran was destroyed, Gabriel Lorca was send to another universe and his Michael Burnham, his future Emperor, died in the depth of space.

 


End file.
